FAQ
Do you have a useful question that could be added to this FAQ? action=edit}} Add it! This is a list of frequently asked questions about SA:MP and CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers (CnR). In this guide, GTA:SA refers to the single player elements of the game that already exist, whereas SA:MP refers to the multiplayer modification. =Basics= I'm having problems getting SA:MP working, what do I do? Visit the official SA:MP website. There are plenty of forum posts there solving almost all problems, for example, getting SA:MP to run under Windows Vista. What's the server IP? CnR has 2 servers. Why can't I see the server? Most of the time it's because your IP has been individually banned (you probably broke the rules) or you have been caught in a range ban (you're unlucky here, but contact CrazyBob and he can make an exception for your IP if you're not the attacker). This was done because in the past people who got banned attacked the server, which meant CnR had a high 'down time'. So if you can't see it, you can't attack it! Although occasionally the server(s) may be down. Go on IRC to find out. =New to the server= What character should I select? Whatever one looks best for you. You can pick any skill no matter what your character looks like. Unless you choose to be a cop or Food Deliverer, you're locked to this skill unless you change skin. More on this later. What skill should I select? Whatever skill interests you the most, new players are recommended to be a civilian before trying out any of the law enforcement skills though. Also, the hitman skill might be too difficult or frustrating for you if you're new to fighting/killing in SA:MP. How do I find my way about the server? I'm lost! Call a driver by typing /taxi. They will take you anywhere you need to go. =Game play= =SA:MP bugs and problems= Someone jacked my car and I died. Should I report this bug? If that happened to you, then you should know that it has nothing to do with CnR, it's an SA:MP glitch. There are quite a lot of bugs that are caused by SA:MP, like the LV Transfender bug where you spawn in the roof after modding a Cabbie. You shouldn't report any of these bugs on CnR forums because our scripting team can't do anything about it. Go on the SA:MP forums and report the bugs there. Bugs caused by SA:MP Issues There are some bugs that are not actually bugs. Might sound weird but it's true. Some "bugs" are caused by SA:MP issues, lag, and desync. This could be a checkpoint that is not showing, a color of a player that is usually not in the game, or other things. To make sure that you found a real bug, test it two or three times to see if it's caused by lag or it's a bug of the server. =CnR bugs and problems= I found a bug. What should I do? If you found a bug on CnR, you must report it to the scripting team using CnR forums. Post the description of the bug there and make sure to add all the details to make scripting team's job easier. If the bug can be abused by other players, send an email about it to the admins. =Dying= An article on dying can be found here. =Losing and regenerating health= Why do people's health keep going up? Are they hacking? Most of time peoples health is going up because they took drugs, ate fish, or received medical services. Your health also slowly regenerates inside your house. My health keeps going down quite quickly, what's happening? You probably have been infected with a Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD). These STDs will reduce health in various rates. Your health will keep going down until you get cured by a medic or get to a hospital and pay to be cured. My health keeps going down very slowly even though I don't have any STDs, what's happening? This is because of the hunger feature within GTA:SA. It still exists in multiplayer and you have to eat otherwise you will get hungry, losing health slowly. The only way to stop this is to find a drink or snack vending machine, and press 'F' by it. Entering a hot dog truck also solves this problem. Purchasing food from diners or food delivery people will not stop this problem. Why is someone not losing any health at all when attacked? It is likely they have paused their game. This is bug abuse and will get you kicked, or banned if you abuse it regularly. If you use a script command to interact with this person they should get kicked as the script will detect they are paused by this attempted interaction. Although it is possible they are also cheating or hacking. /complain about the player and a admin will keep an eye on them. =Money= How do I make money? There are a lot of ways to make money in CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers. Doing missions, selling guns, drugs, items, offering your services, robbing, and a lot more, everything can bring you money. How do I save my money? All you need to do is register on the server, your money and stats are automatically saved. You can keep your money in your pocket, in the bank, or in your house storage. Keeping your money in the bank will bring you bank interest, but it also brings the risk of having some of your deposited money robbed. Keeping them in your house storage will be safer but you have to pay more taxes for using it. =Weapons= How do I purchase weapons? You can purchase weapons from any Ammunation. Though you must first get a gun permit from City Hall. However, you can buy melee weapons and body armor without a gun permit. You can also buy weapons from any arms dealers. Type /weapons to alert a weapons dealer. How do I purchase weapons as an arms dealer? To purchase weapons from another arms dealer, you must ask the other arms dealer to type /ws ID/Name. If the other arms dealer does this, you will be offered to look at his weapons. You will not be offered weapons if he doesn't type your nickname or ID. =Houses= What's the point of houses? Houses were created to give you something to spend your hard earned cash on. It gives you an element of status and houses also have certain benefits. What benefits does owning a house have? Firstly they act as a safe house from people who are chasing you or hitmen. They will not protect you from the police though, they can freely enter a house where a wanted suspect is hiding. You can also store money, drugs, flowers, condoms, drug plant seeds, traps, and fish in your house, however these may be taxed or stolen. Why's the value of my house change? Simple supply and demand. CnR has a small variable economical element to it. Which is set to expand more through future script releases. This means the price of your house fluctuates, which means you capitalize through houses. =Taxes= All you need to know about taxes can be found on this article. =Getting arrested and Jail= I served my jail sentence, how do I get out of jail? If you have enough money, type /bail. Type /jailinfo to see how the cost of your bail. How do I get out of jail if I can't afford bail? You can try to /escape, but that is very risky and can increase the cost of your bail. If you get caught attempting to break out, or get arrested after breaking out, you will be chained to your cell and won't be able to escape again. Another way is to ask a nearby law enforcement agent to parole you. You can also ask a friendly civilian to bail you out of jail. If none of the above can be achieved, you can wait for the cost of your bail to go down to an affordable price. This can take quite a long time if your bail is expensive. Why does the cost of my bail keep increasing? You're probably doing crimes while in jail. Murder, taking drugs, pissing, etc. will increase the cost of your bail. I hate serving my sentence, how do I get out earlier? By bribing a nearby police officer. Just type /bribe when a police officer is near your cell. If your bribe is refused, the cost of your bail will increase. =Deathmatching= What's deathmatching? Deathmatching or DMing is killing/attacking another player for no reason. Placing a random hit is also considered deathmatching. More information on deathmatch can be found on this article. =Banned= How do I get unbanned? Fill out the unban form. Why was I banned? Probably because you broke the Rules. =Contacting the admin team= All information about contacting the admin team can be found on the CnR website. Category:Info Category:Guides